


When Pigs Fly

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anything is possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Pigs Fly

Illya held his breath, feeling Napoleon's hands snake around his waist, the fingers a dichotomy of softness and steel. Eyes closed, he leaned back against the solidness of his partner, moaning as the fingers slipped down between the skin and fabric of his pants. He was frozen in a paradox of pleasure and panic as his pants were deftly unbuttoned and the fly unzipped. This was his partner touching him, the grip so firm on his penis, the other hand so gentle as it cupped his balls.

He started to pant as the hands worked him, all the time listening to the deliciously obscene things Napoleon whispered in his ear.

Illya cried as he came and reality slipped back in to reclaim its place. He opened his eyes and stared at his reflection in the hotel mirror, his face still flushed, and his breath coming in gulping pants, his hand sticky and hot from his semen.

And this was just his daydream; he could only imagine what it would be like with the real thing. His face grew hard and somber. But there would never be the real thing. Not with Napoleon. Not with his 100% heterosexual, skirt chasing, woman adoring partner. And he'd never let on. He'd see pigs fly before mentioning a word or even a hint of his adoration.

He washed the semen from his hand and grabbed a cloth, soaking it in cold water. It felt wonderful to hold it to his face and feel the coolness against his skin. Then a noise startled him. Glancing towards the bathroom door, he hastily did up his trousers and peeked out.

Napoleon was where he'd left him, leaning against the balcony railing, intent on something.

Taking one last breath, Illya set his shoulders and joined him.

"What's going on?" He asked and Napoleon grinned over at him.

"Well, apparently, we are here for the changing of the guard, my friend." Napoleon settled an arm around Illya's shoulders and pointed to a nearby crane. "We are in time to see the demise of the Ever Lovin' Hot Dog Palace and the birth of Papa D's Barbeque Heaven." True enough the building next to them had dropped its billboard from this morning and men were standing on the roof of the building, shouting instructions to those on the ground.

"Interesting." Then Illya's voice caught as he watched a fourteen-foot pig being hoisted skyward. _When pigs fly_ … he caught himself thinking and then became aware of Napoleon's thumb absently-mindedly stroking his shoulder. _I wonder…_


End file.
